everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Loucette "Lulu" de Bourbon
Her Royal Highness Princess Loucette Marie Jeanne Antoinette de Bourbon [she/her, he/him] of the Kingdom of Pailleterie, universally referred to as Lulu or Lu, is a 2017-introduced and all-around character. She is the eldest child and daughter of King Louis from the novel The Three Musketeers, written by French author Alexandre Dumas. She is a Classic Year student at the time of the Rebel Movement and rooms with Vivienne du Vallon. Destined to take on her father's role as the sovereign of Fairis and beyond, Lulu is contented being a ruler but conflicted regarding her own role within her kingdom’s story and politics. Although her airheadedness and occasionally spoiled demeanor might imply otherwise, she doesn’t want to be written off as a meek queen, and thus identifies with the Rebel label. She may be the one to enjoy all the luxuries of a royal title, but she also wants to do away with unnecessary protocol and genuinely help her people post-destiny, despite her weaknesses. Being close to her future Queen’s Guard also helps out now and then... 'Character' 'Personality' To most, Lulu appears no more noteworthy than every other princess in attendance at Ever After High. Kind, polite, and utterly innocent, most seem to view as little more than a child. Ditzy with a whole lot of airheadedness', she has a tendency to forget minor things, and, coupled with a willingness to ignore major traditions, her behavior severely troubles the good people of Fairis. A friendly, inviting, and unceremonious person, she sees no need in keeping with archaic protocol, and especially at school will allow her classmates to address her with whatever titles or lack thereof they desire (although only her best friends forever after get to call her Lu anytime and anyplace). Laid-back and easygoing to a fault, Lulu naively believes that nearly any conflict will, including those of destiny, simply blow over in due time, and chooses to not concern herself with the majority of them. However, she cares quite a bit about the deeply-rooted issues of her home kingdom, and intends to address every one of them as Queen; even if the authority figures in her life do not want her to. A just yet sensitive person, she is a courageous ruler in theory, but isn’t too physically imposing and sometimes not so mentally-mature enough to be able to handle such squabbles, and perhaps relies too often on her musketeer friends to defend her honor, as well as bring her back to reality when she inevitably ends up distracted, which is unfortunately more often than not. Although a casual person in attitude, Lulu certainly is not in taste and living a pampered royal lifestyle has accustomed her to desire only the finest of possessions. Entitled and even insensitive to a degree, she believes money can indeed buy happiness, but only if you have the right friends to shop with, and Lulu knows to share the wealth whenever and wherever she can. Extremely social, she finds much contentment in simply hanging around any group of friends who are willing to put up with her contradictory behaviors and occasionally eccentric mannerisms, and sometimes Lulu could even be described as clingy; another childlike trait of hers. Still, she likes to try new things and is always willing to invite anyone lonely as her companion. Despite how certain others view her, Lulu can be and is headstrong and abhors being stereotyped as just another princess in a school of royals and especially doesn’t take too kindly to being objectified and used for her wealth, and has no qualms letting this be known to any of her manipulators. Of course, her usual airheaded nature means she hardly realizes when people are being fake to her, being somewhat oblivious to the fact. However, she’s more than happy with herself on a personal level and has reasonably high-esteem, despite occasional lapses, and always knows she can rely on those closest to her, and she always, always,'' always'' return the favor to those who need it, even if it means overcoming her general laziness. 'Appearance' tba just look at the art ppl 'Hobbies & Interests' 'Architecture' 'Shopping' 'Parties' 'Dorm Room' 'Fairytale - The Three Musketeers' 'How It Goes' Main Article: The Three Musketeers Full Text: The Three Musketeers In France, d'Artagnan (a poor young nobleman) leaves his family in Gascony and travels to Paris to join the Musketeers of the Guard. At a house in Meung-sur-Loire, an older man derides d'Artagnan's horse. Insulted, d'Artagnan demands a duel. But the older man's companions instead beat d'Artagnan unconscious with a cooking pot and a metal tong that breaks his sword. His letter of introduction to Monsieur de Tréville, the commander of the Musketeers, is also stolen. D'Artagnan resolves to avenge himself upon the older man, who is later revealed to be the Comte de Rochefort, an agent of Cardinal Richelieu, who is passing orders from the Cardinal to his spy, Lady de Winter, usually called Milady de Winter or simply "Milady". In Paris, d'Artagnan visits Monsieur de Tréville at the headquarters of the Musketeers, but without the letter, Tréville politely refuses his application. He does, however, write a letter of introduction to an academy for young gentlemen which may prepare his visitor for recruitment at a later time. From Tréville's window, d'Artagnan sees Rochefort passing in the street below and rushes out of the building to confront him, but in doing so he offends three Musketeers, Athos, Porthos, and Aramis, who each demand satisfaction; d'Artagnan must fight a duel with all of them that afternoon. As d'Artagnan prepares himself for the first duel, he realizes that Athos's seconds are Porthos and Aramis, who are astonished that the young Gascon intends to duel them all. As d'Artagnan and Athos begin, Cardinal Richelieu's guards appear and attempt to arrest d'Artagnan and the three Musketeers for illegal dueling. Although they are outnumbered four to five, the four men win the battle. D'Artagnan seriously wounds Jussac, one of the Cardinal's officers and a renowned fighter. After learning of this, King Louis XIII appoints d'Artagnan to Des Essart's company of the King's Guards and gives him forty pistoles. D'Artagnan hires a servant named Planchet, finds lodgings, and reports to Monsieur des Essart, whose company is a less prestigious regiment in which he will have to serve for two years before being considered for the Musketeers. Shortly after, his landlord speaks to him about the kidnapping of his wife, Constance Bonacieux. When she is presently released, d'Artagnan falls in love at first sight with her. She works for Queen Anne of France, who is secretly conducting an affair with the English Duke of Buckingham. The King, Louis XIII, gave the Queen a gift of diamond studs, but she gives them to her lover as a keepsake. Cardinal Richelieu, who wants war between France and England, plans to expose the tryst and persuades the King to demand the Queen wear the diamonds to a soirée that the Cardinal is sponsoring. Constance tries to send her husband to London to fetch the diamonds from Buckingham, but the man is instead manipulated by Richelieu and thus does not go, so d'Artagnan and his friends intercede. En route to England, the Cardinal's henchmen repeatedly attack them and only d'Artagnan and Planchet reach London. Before arriving, d'Artagnan is compelled to assault, and nearly to kill, the Comte de Wardes, a friend of the Cardinal, cousin of Rochefort and Milady's lover. Although Milady stole two of the diamond studs, the Duke of Buckingham provides replacements while delaying the thief's return to Paris. D'Artagnan is thus able to return a complete set of jewels to Queen Anne just in time to save her honour. In gratitude, she gives him a beautiful ring. Shortly afterwards, d'Artagnan begins an affair with Madame Bonacieux. Arriving for an assignation, he sees signs of a struggle and discovers that Rochefort and M. Bonacieux, acting under the orders of the Cardinal, have assaulted and imprisoned her. D'Artagnan and his friends, now recovered from their injuries, return to Paris. D'Artagnan meets Milady de Winter officially, and recognizes her as one of the Cardinal's agents, but becomes infatuated with her until her maid reveals that Milady is indifferent toward him. Entering her quarters in the dark, he pretends to be the Comte de Wardes and trysts with her. He finds a fleur-de-lis branded on Milady's shoulder, marking her as a felon. Discovering his identity, Milady attempts to kill him but d'Artagnan eludes her. He is ordered to the Siege of La Rochelle. He is informed that the Queen has rescued Constance from prison. In an inn, the musketeers overhear the Cardinal asking Milady to murder the Duke of Buckingham, a supporter of the Protestant rebels at La Rochelle who has sent troops to assist them. Richelieu gives her a letter that excuses her actions as under orders from the Cardinal himself, but Athos takes it. The next morning, Athos bets that he, d'Artagnan, Porthos, and Aramis, and their servants can hold the recaptured St. Gervais bastion against the rebels for an hour, for the purpose of discussing their next course of action. They resist for an hour and a half before retreating, killing 22 Rochellese in total. They warn Lord de Winter and the Duke of Buckingham. Milady is imprisoned on arrival in England, but she seduces her guard, Felton (a fictionalization of the real John Felton), and persuades him to allow her escape and to kill Buckingham himself. On her return to France, Milady hides in a convent where Constance is also staying. The naïve Constance clings to Milady, who sees a chance for revenge on d'Artagnan, and fatally poisons Constance before d'Artagnan can rescue her. The Musketeers arrest Milady before she reaches Cardinal Richelieu. They bring an official executioner, put her on trial and sentence her to death. After her execution, the four friends return to the Siege of La Rochelle. The Comte de Rochefort arrests d'Artagnan and takes him to the Cardinal. When questioned about Milady's execution, d'Artagnan presents her letter of pardon as his own. Impressed with d'Artagnan's willfulness and secretly glad to be rid of Milady, the Cardinal destroys the letter and writes a new order, giving the bearer a promotion to lieutenant in the Tréville company of Musketeers, leaving the name blank. D'Artagnan offers the letter to Athos, Porthos, and Aramis in turn but each refuses it; Athos because it is below him, Porthos because he is retiring to marry his wealthy mistress, and Aramis because he is joining the priesthood. D'Artagnan, though heartbroken and full of regrets, finally receives the promotion he had coveted. 'How Lulu Fits Into It' After the last generation's retelling of the romances, Lulu was born as the eldest child to the reigning King Louis and Queen Anne (the first generation began with Louis XIII, but what generation Lulu is a part of exactly is unknown), and thus was destined to take her father's role as the monarch of Pailleterie. It is implied that Lulu is the first female in her family's line succession, but she has never been subjected to any bias for it. In fact, her parents are quite proud of her, especially her father, to whom she is very fond of in return. 'Viewpoint on Destiny' 'Parallels' *Lulu plays with both the airhead and mean girl tropes - King Louis is portrayed as a petty and incompetent ruler in the novel *Lulu is unable to defend herself physically - The musketeers served this purpose both historically and in the literature *Lulu has fake friends at Ever After High who take advantage of her - In the story, King Louis' advisors (particularly the Cardinal Richelieu) manipulate him as a ruler *Lulu is dating the daughter of Monsieur de Tréville - The story mentions King Louis and the Tréville as being close friends since childhood *Lulu is Mexican through her mother - The original Anne was Spanish, and Mexico was established as a Spanish colony **Not only was Mexico a Spanish colony; at one point it was occupied by the French **Additionally, there are several cities in Mexico named after Saint Louis IX, who was a canonized King of France and therefore one of Louis XIII’s predecessors 'Relationships' You can read about Lulu's relationships here. 'Outfits' 'Trivia' *Lulu has multiple sclerosis and often relies on crutches or wheelchairs due to the difficulty of standing unassisted for extended periods of time *Being the quintessential Valley Girl™, she has a part-time job at Starbooks in Bookend *She speaks with a high-pitched voice with a heavy French accent, for obvious reasons **She also tends to emphasize words where enunciation isn't necessary, i.e. stressing "all" or "as if" *She has always wanted to vacation to Fairymerica because she finds the culture fascinating *As a future monarch of Fairis, she is a Christian (open-minded and liberal), and will swear on the Roman Catholic faith under a priest (possibly Aramis or the Cardinal) when crowned queen *Although female-identifying, she has come to accept male pronouns as a consequence of destiny 'Notes' *Lulu's full first name, "Loucette", is a pun on Louis and the French name Lucette *Although King Louis XIII and Queen Anne of Austria were both real monarchs, Lulu's parents are based off fictionalized versions. However, her surname is taken from the House of Bourbon, a European royal house of which the real King Louis XIII was a member *Lulu's faceclaim is French actress Clémence Poésy circa 2005 a la as Fleur Delacour in the Goblet of Fire film, who possesses (and was the partial inspiration for) all of Lulu's described traits **Lulu's voiceclaim is Canadian actress Stephanie Anne Mills, who's voiced some iconic airheaded characters in animation, such as Lindsey in the Total Drama series *Her theme song is the entire [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Marie_Antoinette_(soundtrack) Marie Antoinette soundtrack] **On that note, the film was a big inspiration for Lulu's aesthetic and character arc ***Her birthday is the day the movie released *In a Hogwarts AU, she'd be a muggle Hufflepuff, although realistically she and the rest of TTM cast, being French, would more likely attend Beauxbatons Academy 'Gallery' Lulu.png|a phenomenal first chapter for eahfansa 2K18 by estella!! LululululULU.JPG|ACTUAL RAY OF SUNSHINE BY PATCH Lulubykami.png|what could be the most adorable thing ive seen in a couple lifetimes. gift art by kami :'0 Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Royalty Category:The Three Musketeers Category:Rebels Category:French Category:Mexican Category:Gay Category:Homoromantic Category:Airy's OCs